Want You to Want Me
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Becky Lynch is one of SmackDown's biggest Superstars. With her best friend, Charlotte Flair, back on SmackDown, will she finally get the relationship she's always wanted? Or will Charlotte not see her as more than a friend? (re-visioned and re-uploaded)
1. Chapter 1: A Little Shake-Up

_April 11, 2017 Superstar Shake-Up_

Becky Lynch stood in the middle of the SmackDown ring listening to Shane McMahon announce the Superstar shake up trades. Becky had heard various rumors about who may be jumping ship, but she secretly hoped for a certain person.

Becky was accompanied by fellow female Superstars: Naomi, Natalya, Carmella and her manager James Ellsworth.

Shane stood center ring, smiling and waving to the crowd.

Becky leaned against the ropes next to Naomi. Natalya, Carmella, and James Ellsworth huddled together and talked.

Shane cleared his throat and took the attention of the crowd. "Now some of you are excited about the Superstar shake up. The rest of you are in the wrong building."

"Bet you five dollars Bayley makes the jump." Naomi, the SmackDown Women's champion, leaned over and whispered to Becky.

Becky giggled. "No way, it's definitely Charlotte."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Becky blushed but chuckled.

"Her father is a hall of famer, and possibly one of the greatest of all time." Shane McMahon spoke with confidence.

Becky's eyes widened as her heart rate sped up. She wasn't paying attention to Shane. She held her breath, knowing exactly who Shane was talking about. It was Charlotte, right? It had to be her.

"Please, please, please, please!" Becky thought to herself.

"Please welcome..." Shane spoke again with a devilish grin.

"Oh my God, this is actually happening!" Becky whispered to herself.

"Girl, you gotta chill." Naomi playfully bumped Becky with her shoulder.

Becky glanced over at Naomi, not realizing that she had a giant smile on her face. "Sorry, Naomi." Becky chuckled. "I'm just really excited for..."

"Tamina!" Shane yelled.

Becky looked over at Naomi before turning around towards the entrance stage. Tamina, daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy Snuka, made her entrance.

"Well shit. Haven't seen her in forever." Naomi spoke to no one in particular.

Becky was especially zoned out; She expected someone completely different from Tamina. Becky frowned, not because Tamina was back, but because it wasn't who she expected.

Becky watched as Tamina entered the ring. She flashed her a quick smile, trying to seem friendly despite her disappointment.

Tamina stood center ring next to Shane and posed in front of the cheering, sold-out crowd.

Becky gave Naomi a disappointed look. Naomi just gave her a sad smile, and mouthed the words, "Sorry, Becky." Becky just dropped her head in disappointment.

Shane chuckled into the microphone. "I bet you guys were expecting... Someone else."

Becky's head snapped up. She gave Shane a curious yet confused look. Shane turned his head and winked at Becky. Becky immediately started smiling.

Naomi, confused by the situation, raised an eyebrow and whispered to Becky. "Y'all giving each other 'fuck me' eyes?"

Becky laughed at Naomi's comment, shaking her head.

"Please welcome..." Shane paused as the crowd started a "We want Sasha" chant.

"It probably _is_ Sasha," Carmella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Or freakin' Nia."

"Charlotte!" Shane yelled to a rambunctious crowd.

Becky's heart skipped at least six beats when she heard the name drop _and_ the music play.

"Oh, snap!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Oh no." Said a shocked Carmella.

Charlotte Flair walked on stage in a bright blue robe. She spread her arms and spun around, posing proudly for the unhinged sea of fans.

Becky's heart fluttered at the sight of her best friend marching to the ring. Charlotte made her way to the ring while being cheered on by the crowd.

"Becky. Breathe." Naomi whispered to Becky.

Becky hadn't realized she had actually stopped breathing. She began to breathe again, but jumped when she felt the ropes move.

"Hey, Becky." Charlotte whispered with a smile.

Becky fought back the urge to tackle Charlotte with a flurry of hugs and kisses, but she knew she needed to be professional.

"Not a bad shake up, if you ask me." Shane McMahon chuckled. "Ladies, I wish you all the best of luck. And may the best woman," He paused and pointed at Naomi's title. "Be champion."

Shane's music hit as everyone cleared the ring. Carmella skipped ahead of everyone while being followed close by James Ellsworth. Tamina and Shane traded conversation, while Natalya both waved at the crowd and tried eavesdropping on them. Becky tried remaining as calm as humanly possible while walking beside Charlotte.

Becky tried to keep the bright smile she had off her face. But she couldn't help it; Her best friend was back with her!

"She's here! We're finally back on the same brand!" Becky thought to herself.

Charlotte leaned towards Becky. "Miss me?" She whispered.

Becky only blushed and giggled.

* * *

 _A/N: The Want You To Want Me series is back! I've gone back and revisioned the story after some thinking. I thought it's best to finish out the series, because I feel there is nothing worse than an author leaving a story unfinished._

 _So, this series is back now! I will be releasing regular updates. Some parts may be left the same, but I might mix some other things up to keep it fresh._

 _For those of you who have already read this story, thanks for reading it again. For those of you new to this series, it is one of my personal favorites. Which is why I'm redoing it to make it 100 times better._

 _Until next time: How will Becky handle Charlotte being back on SmackDown Live? Be sure to leave a prediction! And for those of you who have already read this story: No spoilers, please!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen Has Arrived

Becky watched Charlotte as she did her Talking Smack segment backstage. It made Becky smile just seeing Charlotte speak; She spoke with such confidence and fire, it would bring inspiration to anyone. Becky was so entrenched in Charlotte's interview that she didn't notice Naomi approach her from behind.

"Girl you're drooling." Naomi said, making Becky jump in the process.

"Oh, shut up Naomi." Becky said, a little more hostile than she wanted.

Naomi raised her hands in defense. "I'm just messing with you, damn."

Becky turned to her with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just don't like being snuck up on."

"I know." Naomi laughed.

Becky chuckled and playfully punched Naomi in the arm.

"So, your BFF is finally here." Naomi said.

Becky smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited for her. Now we don't need to struggle to hang out every week."

"So you two are _just friends_?" Naomi joked.

Becky chuckled nervously. "What? No, of course we are. I just..."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Becky.

Becky struggled to find words. "She's my, awesome... Friend. Best friend."

Naomi chuckled. "Girl, I ain't dumb." She leaned in towards Becky. "I know you got the hots for Charlotte."

Becky opened her mouth to speak but she stopped when she felt Charlotte hug her from behind.

"I've missed you so much, Becks." Charlotte kissed Becky on the cheek.

Becky's face tinted pink. "M-me too Charlotte." She stuttered.

Charlotte let go of Becky and faced Naomi. "Naomi, girl, I missed you too. How's Jimmy doing?"

"He's doing great. He's about to win the tag titles with Jay." Naomi trailed off, noticing Becky was staring at Charlotte's ass.

"About friggin' time, when do the..." Charlotte paused. Naomi just uncapped a bottle of water and threw it over Becky.

Becky, now soakingwet, glared at Naomi. "What the fuck, Naomi?"

Charlotte gave Naomi a puzzled look.

"That's for... Last time when you pushed me in the pool at the hotel." Naomi said.

Becky gave Naomi a dirty look while Charlotte laughed.

"I'm gonna go grab a quick shower. Becky, you wanna hang out later?" Charlotte asked Becky.

"Yeah. Awesome, Char." Becky said, still mad at Naomi.

Charlotte waved to both girls before walking away. Becky stared at Charlotte's ass while she walked away. Naomi began to uncap her water bottle again.

"If you splash me again, I'll break your friggin' arm." Becky warned Naomi.

"Ok, fine. But you gotta chill about Charlotte being here." Naomi said.

Becky knew she was right. Charlotte would become suspicious if she caught Becky checking her out.

"She's just so... perfect." Becky whispered.

"Girl, trust me. Just give it some time. She literally just got here. She'd be a little overwhelmed if her best friend declared her undying love for her. Plus, didn't she just get divorced?" Naomi said.

Even though it wasn't what she wanted to hear, Becky knew Naomi was right. Charlotte just got here, she didn't need drama already. Plus, she figured Charlotte would just reject her anyway. Becky knew Charlotte wasn't into girls _that_ way. She was already married to a guy before.

"But hey..." Naomi hugged Becky. "I won't say nothing to Charlotte, ok?"

Becky relaxed a little. "Thanks, Naomi."

"And hey," Naomi smiled at Becky. "In my opinion, Charlotte and you would make a great couple."

Becky smiled and blushed; She thought the same thing for years.

"Anyway, I gotta go find Carmella. She's giving me a ride to Pizza Hut so I can meet up with Jimmy. See ya, girl." Naomi hugged Becky and waved goodbye.

Becky made her way to the women's locker room, taking Naomi's advice to mind.

"Just relax," Becky thought. "Just because you're crushing on your best friend, doesn't mean it needs to be awkward."

Becky opened the door to the women's locker room. Charlotte stood up, in the process of undressing herself.

"Hey, Becks, I'm so glad you're here. Can you unzip my bra? I can't get it to move." Charlotte said while Becky almost fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Five Years Ago**

The newest Performance Center recruits just entered the building. Among them, an upbeat and excited Becky Lynch. Becky had wrestled since she was fifteen back in Ireland. She wanted to make the best first impression she possibly could, even though deep inside she knew she had twice the skill as anyone there.

Becky changed in the locker room. She took a quick survey of the other girls. One girl had purple hair, one girl had bright red hair.

"She can't be more than five feet tall." Becky thought as she eyed a very short girl.

Becky changed into a t-shirt and some leggings. She then exited the locker room and joined the rest of the trainees.

"Alright everyone, settle down, your attention please." Coach Bill Demott stood in the center of one of the many Performance Center rings. "I know you are all excited and eager to be here, but let's get down to business. You're all here to prove to me, as well as the other coaches, that you will work hard enough to one day earn a spot on the NXT roster. Now, that's not going to happen unless you prove you deserve it, by giving a hundred and ten percent every time you step foot in this ring. Now, everyone partner up, preferably someone your own size."

"That's gonna be tricky." A large Samoan woman said.

Becky chuckled at her comment. It eased her nerves a bit.

Becky glanced around the crowd of people. The short girl partnered up with the purple haired girl, the girl with red hair partnered up with someone else.

"Hey, you." Becky turned to come face to face with a blonde girl she hadn't seen yet. "You got a partner yet?" The girl asked.

Becky immediately noticed the other girls beauty. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, dazzling smile.

Becky shrugged. "Uh, no, not yet."

"Is that an Irish accent? How lovely." The girl said, making Becky smile a little.

"Yeah, I'm from Ireland. I moved here when I was eighteen. I'm Rebecca." Becky stuck out her hand.

"Charlotte, but I think I'm going to call you Becky." Charlotte laughed and shook Becky's hand.

"Alright everyone, we're going to do some buddy runs." Coach Demott yelled to everyone.

"You wanna mount me first?" Charlotte said with a laugh.

Becky's eyes went wide. "We just met, Charlotte. At least buy me dinner first."

Charlotte laughed. "Shoot, you're right. I haven't even bought the wine yet."

Becky laughed along with Charlotte. This was the beginning of a great friendship, Becky could tell.

* * *

 _A/N: This is how I imagine Becky and Charlotte's first time meeting each other was. I haven't been told otherwise!_

 _Anyway, Becky has figured this will be a good friendship. So far, she is correct, but will they always be good friends? Be sure to review down below!_


	4. Chapter 4: Breathe, Becky

Charlotte waved a hand in front of Becky's face. "Earth to Becky?"

Becky hadn't realized she was staring until Charlotte got her attention. Becky smiled. "Sorry, just zoned out a sec."

Charlotte turned around in front of Becky. "Can you unzip the thing? I can't for some reason." Charlotte moved her hair so Becky could see the zipper.

Becky nervously unzipped the bra. Charlotte then dropped it on the floor next to her duffel bag. Becky stared wide eyed at Charlotte's bare back.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around!" Becky pleaded silently with Charlotte.

Charlotte turned to face Becky. Becky, in return, nearly blacked out. Even though she did her best not to look, she could tell Charlotte had some nice breasts.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat before we get back to the hotel?" Charlotte spoke but Becky was mostly focused on not trying to stare at the bare chested Charlotte.

"Yeah, awesome," Becky chuckled. "Food is good."

Charlotte turned back around and Becky face palmed at her stupid comment. Becky nearly exploded when Charlotte dropped her panties, revealing her bare ass.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Becky thought to herself while staring intently at Charlotte's naked backside.

Becky glanced at the discarded underwear. "I hate that she wears lace under her ring gear."

"What's that Becks?" Charlotte turned back around.

"How about Pizza Hut?" Becky practically screamed.

"Ok, shit, someone really needs a slice." Charlotte laughed.

"A slice of that." Becky thought to herself, staring intently at the round breasts proudly displayed in front of her.

Charlotte grabbed her towel and soap and entered the shower. Becky stared the entire time; The way Charlotte's features jiggled could've killed Becky just by how perfect she found it.

Once Charlotte was out of view, Becky realized she stopped breathing again. She tried composing herself with a deep breath.

"Good God, Lass. Pull yourself together." Becky whispered to herself. She tried to get Charlotte's amazing body off her mind by changing her clothes but hadn't noticed a naked and wet Charlotte running at her.

"Forgot this." Charlotte chuckled while picking up a bottle of moisturizer.

Becky had to steady herself on a bench to keep from falling over.

* * *

 _A/N: Looks like Becky is way in over her head! She can't seem to go two seconds without ogling over Charlotte!_

 _Will she be able to calm herself down or will she get caught staring? Leave a prediction!_


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza Party

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _Slam!_

Becky groaned when she hit the mat. Charlotte had just given her a quick take down and put her in a headlock.

Charlotte chuckled. "Gettin' comfy Becky?"

Becky stared up at the ceiling of the Performance Center. She rolled her eyes at Charlotte. "I'm gonna kick ye arse." Becky swung her legs around Charlotte's head, giving her a proper headlock.

"Jesus, Becks, at least buy me dinner first." Charlotte laughed.

Becky started laughing too, which let her guard down just long enough to let Charlotte escape and pin Becky's arms with her knees.

"Oh, but no food or nothin' for me?" Becky laughed.

Charlotte rolled off of Becky and adjusted her tank top while Becky re-tied her pony tail.

"You're pretty good at this, lass." Charlotte smiled at Becky.

Becky smiled back. "You're not too bad yerself, Nature Girl."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stood up to lean on the corner turnbuckle. "What're your plans after this?"

Becky stood up next to Charlotte. "Probably heading back to my apartment and just relaxing the rest of the day."

"You wanna maybe do something?" Charlotte asked.

Becky laughed. "Am I being asked out by a Flair?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I met like getting pizza or coffee or something." She said.

Becky smiled bigger. "Sure, but you're buyin'." She said.

Charlotte giggled and tackled Becky again, putting her in an arm bar this time.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Becky changed into a blue t-shirt and black jeans; She waited for Charlotte to get herself dressed. Charlotte stood next to Becky, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You're gonna get that shirt dirty if you eat pizza." Becky said.

Charlotte chuckled. "Then I'll just borrow yours then."

Becky laughed. "Then I have to show off my tits? No thank you, ma'am."

Charlotte and Becky left the locker room. They headed towards the parking lot looking for their rental. Once finding it, Becky and Charlotte loaded the trunk with their bags and started the drive to Pizza Hut.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naomi and Jimmy are gonna be there." Becky reminded Charlotte.

"Cool," Charlotte smiled. "It can be one big group date."

Becky blushed at the word "date." They soon arrived at the restaurant. When they walked in, they soon spotted Naomi and Jimmy, who waved them over to come sit with them. Becky sat next to Naomi, while Charlotte sat next to Jimmy.

Naomi smiled at Becky and Charlotte. "I didn't know y'all were coming! We would've waited for you."

"Neither did I," Charlotte said. "But Becky seemed really excited for some reason."

Becky chuckled and blushed. The group ordered two pepperoni pizzas. After a little more chatting, Charlotte excused herself and went to the bathroom. Jimmy got a phone call from his mom, so he excused himself and went outside.

Naomi nudged Becky. "Special date tonight?"

Becky blushed darker. "I had to think of something," Becky shrugged. "I was fixated on Charlotte's ass for too long."

Naomi burst out laughing. Becky sunk further in her chair.

"Girl, if that's what it takes to get a free meal, I'll start walking around naked." Naomi laughed.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"I'm just teasin' Becky." Naomi said. "Besides, I told you I wouldn't say anything about you being in love."

"In love with who?" Neither Becky nor Naomi noticed Charlotte had returned.

"Uh..." Becky was at a loss of words.

"Paul McCartney!" Naomi blurted.

"Oh, yeah, I love the Beatles." Charlotte smiled.

Becky gave a half hearted chuckle. Jimmy soon returned and the pizza arrived shortly after.

Naomi gave Becky an "I'm sorry" glance while Becky gave Naomi a "you're lucky" glance.

After the pizza was gone the group paid and left the restaurant. Naomi and Jimmy said their goodbyes, leaving Charlotte alone with Becky.

Charlotte smiled at Becky. "That was fun."

Becky just smiled back; Charlotte just had that effect on her.

Charlotte and Becky made their way back to Becky's hotel room.

"They only gave you one bed?" Charlotte questioned.

Becky chuckled nervously. "I wasn't expecting a roommate tonight."

Charlotte quickly stripped down to just her underwear. Then she took off her bra and got into bed. Becky almost fell over when she caught sight of Charlotte's bare chest again; She had no idea Charlotte slept in _just_ her panties.

"Then we get to cuddle tonight." Charlotte laughed.

Becky, who tried not to freak out at a half naked Charlotte in her bed, took off her pants and bra, but left on her shirt and panties. She then nervously climbed into bed next to Charlotte.

Charlotte kissed Becky on her forehead before snuggling closer into her. "Night, Becks."

Becky's heart nearly imploded, but she managed to just smile to herself and drift off into sleep.

* * *

 _A/N: Pa-pa-pa-pa-pizza!_

 _Becky in bed with a half naked Charlotte? Uh oh! Hopefully she can keep her cool for tonight!_


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

_Charlotte pinned Becky to the bed. If those emerald green eyes weren't so damn hypnotizing, Becky would've fought back. Charlotte kissed Becky's lips roughly, drawing out a low moan from the Irish woman._

 _"Ah, Charlotte." Becky cried, feeling Charlotte's hand slip inside her panties._

 _"Oh, Becky... Becky... Becky..."_

"Becky!" Charlotte shouted.

Becky sat bolt upright in the bed. Realizing she was dreaming, Becky shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Half asleep and half frustrated for being woken up from such a great dream, Becky looked over at Charlotte. She was dressed in her usual gym clothes.

"What's up, Char?" Becky asked groggily.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Charlotte sat on the bed next to Becky. "having a dream about me again?"

Charlotte laughed and playfully punched Becky in the arm. Becky smiled and shook her head.

"No such luck, Nature Girl." Becky lied.

Becky knew she couldn't tell Charlotte about the dream, especially since it was happening right next to her.

"What were you dreaming about then?" Charlotte crossed her arms and tilted her head at Becky.

Becky, thinking quick on her feet, blurted out loud. "I was fighting a panda."

Charlotte made a face and dropped her hands. "A panda?"

Becky slowly nodded.

Charlotte laughed, "You know they're endangered, right?"

Becky smiled, "Yes, but that panda was a dick."

Charlotte laughed again, "Alright Becks, meet me down in the gym, 'k?"

Becky nodded. Charlotte left the room, while Becky removed the blanket from herself. Realizing the mess that covered the sheets between her legs, Becky fell back and covered her face.

"Jesus, lass," Becky whispered to herself. "What have you gotten yerself into?"


	7. Chapter 7: Working Out

**TWO YEARS AGO**

Another Monday Night RAW had just wrapped up. Charlotte ran up to Becky and wrapped her in an python like grip; Becky had just debuted on the main roster along side Charlotte.

Becky hugged Charlotte back.

"We did it," Charlotte started crying. "We fucking did it."

Becky's eyes started to water. "Yer making me cry, Char."

After years in the Performance Center and NXT, they finally made it to the main roster.

Both girls started laughing and parted the hug. Charlotte smiled at Becky, Becky just stared back. Becky started leaning in towards Charlotte, heart beating faster than imaginable. Charlotte hesitated at first, but decided to meet Becky half way. Just inches from sealing the kiss, Paige hugged both girls with a squeal of delight.

"PCB is finally on RAW!" Paige hugged tighter and practically squeezed the life out of Charlotte and Becky.

Charlotte laughed when Paige finally released them. Becky gave Paige a quick smile before looking at Charlotte with a worried glance. Charlotte returned her gaze with a sad smile and a head shake. Becky felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest. Paige, completely oblivious to what was happening, hugged Becky and Charlotte again.

"I'm so excited you guys." Paige squealed.

"Me too." Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah." Becky mumbled.

Paige and Charlotte walked towards the locker room, leaving Becky behind. Becky watched as both girls walked away, hoping Charlotte would look back. She didn't.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Becky frowned at the memory of her main roster debut. After being rejected by Charlotte, Becky just repressed the feelings for the Nature Girl. Becky convinced Charlotte she was just caught up in the moment. Charlotte was hesitant at first but agreed that that's how she felt too. Thankfully that saved their friendship.

Becky stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She showered and changed into her workout outfit. Becky always looked forward to her workout routine. She gave herself a sad smile and left her hotel room.

Standing in the elevator, Becky watched as the numbers counted back from twenty. Becky thought about how she was going to spend her day with Charlotte. Obviously working out first, then maybe they could do something fun. Becky chuckled at herself at the thought of what "fun" things could be done. She smiled and shook her head at herself.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped at the fifth floor. When the doors opened Kevin Owens and Baron Corbin stepped on.

"Hey, Becky." Both guys said.

Becky smiled at them and moved over. Kevin and Baron started talking about an upcoming match they were having. Becky just continued to keep to herself.

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor Becky, Kevin, and Baron headed towards the weight room. Kevin was soon swarmed by fans, leaving Becky and Baron to keep going.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Baron's sudden speaking made Becky jump; He usually kept to himself. "But are you and Charlotte, like, a thing?"

Becky burst out laughing. Baron looked down at her with a confused look.

Becky smiled and shook her head. "We're just close friends, Baron."

"Oh, ok." Baron smiled. "Cause I was gonna ask her out, see if she'd want to, ya know? You think she'd go out with me?"

Becky didn't respond.

Baron entered the weight room while Becky stayed outside with her heart sinking to her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8: Backfire

Charlotte smiled at Baron. He had just asked her if she wanted to get lunch with him after the workout.

Charlotte stepped off of the treadmill and faced Baron. "So like a _date date_ or just two friends hanging out?"

Baron chuckled nervously. "Just as friends. But we'll see how the day goes."

Charlotte and Baron laughed. Becky watched them through the window. A frown grew on Becky's face as she watched her best friend hit it off with Baron. They joked for a few minutes before finishing their workout.

Becky pressed her back against the wall and slid down until she sat on the floor. She wanted to be happy for Charlotte, but she wanted Charlotte to be happy _with_ Becky.

"Hey," Becky jumped when Charlotte approached her. "What're you doing on the floor?"

Becky stood up. "I was just thinking." Although not a complete lie, Becky hadn't told her what she was thinking about.

Charlotte smiled. "Listen, I hope you don't mind. Baron asked me to lunch, so I'm gonna get changed and go with him."

Becky smiled on the outside but screamed and cried on the inside. "That's awesome, Char. Now don't put out unless he buys you dessert."

Charlotte and Becky laughed. Charlotte hugged Becky and waved goodbye. Becky was frozen in place and remained still. Her eyes began to water, but she shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Cut it out Becks," She thought. "She's just your friend. She can date anyone she wants."

Even though it technically wasn't a date, Becky knew it was true. Charlotte could do whatever she pleased; She didn't need Becky's permission.

Becky made her way back to her hotel room, deciding to forget the workout for today.

"You doin' alright, Becky?" Becky hadn't noticed Kevin Owens was also on the elevator. Becky realized she didn't pay a lot of attention to detail.

"Can I ask you something, Kev?" Becky asked through steady tears.

Kevin shook his head. "No."

Becky dropped her head.

"I'm just kiddin', what's up?" Kevin asked.

Becky braced herself. "How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them?"

Kevin thought for a second. "Easy. Just tell them, and if they don't feel the same way just keep being friends."

Becky gave a confused look. "Does that work?"

The elevator doors opened and Kevin stepped out. Kevin turned to look at Becky. "Yeah, took me seven years to get my wife to go out with me." He said.

The elevator doors shut and continued its ascent. Becky thought about what Kevin said. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't.

The elevator reached Becky's floor. Becky made her way to her hotel room. When she opened the door she found that Charlotte was still there getting dressed.

Charlotte turned around. Charlotte was wearing blue jeans and a white bra. Her hair was still damp from the shower. "Hey Becks, have you seen my..."

Charlotte stopped when she noticed that Becky had tears in her eyes.

Charlotte ran up to Becky and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

Becky hugged Charlotte but remained silent. Charlotte released the hug and gazed at Becky with a worried look.

Becky looked at Charlotte. Without thinking a second thought, she lunged forward and kissed Charlotte. Becky sighed into the kiss, finally doing what needed to be done.

Charlotte pulled away from Becky. Becky gave Charlotte a confused and worried look. Charlotte returned her gaze with a look of sadness. Becky's heart sank, she knew she messed up bad this time.

Charlotte picked up a hoodie and put it on. "Move." She told Becky.

Becky moved out of the way and let Charlotte leave the hotel room. Charlotte slammed the door shut. Becky started crying. She ran to the bed and buried her face in a pillow.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Pieces

Charlotte stormed down the hall of the hotel. She slammed the elevator call button.

Naomi noticed Charlotte angrily waiting for the elevator.

Naomi approached Charlotte. "Hey Char, what's u-"

Charlotte interrupted Naomi. "Did you know Becky had feelings for me?"

Naomi gave Charlotte a confused look. Charlotte, frustrated, chuckled at Naomi's expression.

"She just came in the room and kissed me, Naomi." Charlotte shook her head. "So, did you know?"

Naomi just looked at the floor.

"Thought so." Charlotte entered the elevator and hit the button to the ground floor.

Naomi began to speak but the doors shut before she could say anything.

Meanwhile back in Becky's room, Becky sat in the shower curled up in a ball. She shivered, not because the water was cold, but because she was still crying about Charlotte storming out.

"Becks? You in there?" Naomi called from the hallway.

"Go away!" Becky cried.

Naomi tried the door handle and was surprised when it opened. Naomi looked around the hotel room looking for Becky. She noticed the sound of running water and sobbing.

Naomi cautiously entered the bathroom. "Becks?"

Naomi opened the shower curtain to find a fully clothed Becky Lynch lying on the shower floor.

Naomi knelt beside the tub. "Jesus Becks," Naomi whispered. "I said to wait."

"I couldn't help it, Naomi." Becky cried. She gave Naomi a confused look. "How do you know about it?"

"I bumped into her in the hallway," Naomi said. "She asked me if I knew if you liked her."

Becky sat up. "What do I do now? I might've lost her fer good." Becky covered her eyes.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't know, Becky." She said.

Becky shut off the water; She needed to get changed and do some much needed thinking.


	10. Chapter 10: Wrestle Mania Hangover

**THE** **NIGHT OF WRESTLEMANIA 32**

Charlotte and Becky, as well as a few other members of the WWE locker room, were piled in Becky's hotel room celebrating another great WrestleMania. Laughs were had, food was eaten, alcohol was consumed, and Becky couldn't keep her eyes off of Charlotte.

Around one o'clock in the morning, after the last Superstar had left, Becky plopped down on her bed exhausted. She had put on a Match of the Year candidate with Charlotte and Sasha Banks.

Becky smiled at herself, when suddenly Charlotte stumbled back into the room.

"Char?" Becky sat up. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but started giggling uncontrollably.

Becky smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Nature Girl," Becky got up and help lead Charlotte to her bed. "You need yer beauty sleep."

Charlotte giggled some more as Becky tucked her in. Becky made her way to the other bed and laid down. Becky crawled under the blankets and turned off the lights. It hadn't been two seconds when Charlotte dove under the sheets next to Becky.

"What are you doin'?" Asked Becky.

"I'm drunk and afraid of the dark," Charlotte giggled. "I need a cuddle buddy."

Becky chuckled to herself.

Charlotte pulled Becky closer into her. "Hey, Becky." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Becky whispered back.

Charlotte leaned over and whispered in Becky's ear. "I know you have a crush on me."

There was a brief pause before Becky felt Charlotte straddle her and pin her to the bed. Charlotte then leaned down and kissed Becky. Becky, understandably shocked, kissed back. Charlotte pulled back. Becky was understandable disappointed about the brief kiss.

"I'd be too scared to do this sober." Charlotte whispered.

Charlotte then rolled off Becky and got into the opposite bed.

"Night, Lass." Charlotte whispered.

"Night, Nature Girl." Becky whispered back.

* * *

The next morning, both girls awoke with monster hangovers. Charlotte, realizing she was in just her underwear, covered her face.

"I was wearing my dress during the party, right?" Charlotte asked Becky.

Becky laughed and nodded. Charlotte laughed and got out of bed.

"Couldn't have been too good," Charlotte said. "We're in different beds."

Charlotte winked at Becky. Becky forced a laugh. Charlotte entered the bathroom and closed the door.

It was clear Charlotte didn't remember anything, but Becky did.

"I can't tell her," Becky thought. "She'd get upset."

Becky entered the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Charlotte was already in the shower.

"Hey, Becks?" Charlotte asked.

"You didn't sleep with anyone don't worry." Becky chuckled.

Charlotte laughed. "No not that, did we make out after the party?"

Becky froze, almost swallowing her toothbrush.

Becky faked a laugh. "Uh, I think I'd remember that, Char."

Charlotte laughed from inside the shower. Becky almost choked again when Charlotte opened the shower curtain and stepped out.

"Hand me a towel, please." Charlotte said.

Becky nervously gave Charlotte a towel while staring at her naked reflection in the mirror.

"Like what you see?" Charlotte asked.

Obviously, Becky did, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"I was looking at yer tattoo there." Becky pointed at her side.

"Oh, the Reid one?" Charlotte asked.

Becky nodded. "I like it."

Charlotte smiled and kissed Becky on the cheek. "Thanks, Lass, me too."

Becky nearly choked for the third time.


	11. Chapter 11: Un-fixable

Becky woke up to an empty bed. Confused at first, Becky soon realized what was happening. Becky hadn't seen Charlotte at all since she kissed her after the workout. Becky kept having these realistic dreams, where she confessed her love to Charlotte and they loved each other. But the truth was, Becky was living in a fantasy land. She only saw Charlotte during any match or segment they had together. Whenever Becky would try talking to Charlotte, she'd either be ignored or told to "fuck off." Becky would then cry herself to sleep and have the sweet dreams she never wanted to let go. After the pictures of Charlotte were leaked, Becky tried reaching out again but only kept getting rejected.

Becky frowned and shook her head. Charlotte wasn't into her and didn't want to be her friend anymore, and Becky needed to respect that.

Becky shuffled into the lobby where they served a continental breakfast to all the guests. Becky was surprised to see Charlotte sitting alone at a table. Becky grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat across from Charlotte.

"Hey, Char." Becky whispered.

Charlotte didn't respond.

"Orange you glad I'm here?" Becky said, holding up her juice.

Charlotte gave Becky an annoyed look. "What do you want?" Charlotte asked, coldly.

Becky, surprised that Charlotte was talking to her, struggled to find words.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Ok, then. Never mind."

Becky dropped her head. "Can we please just talk, Char?"

"No." Charlotte said.

Becky's eyes started to water. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I did that. I just want us to be ok again."

Charlotte looked Becky in the eyes. "That'll never happen."

Charlotte got up from the table and left. Becky feeling the tears coming again, buried her face in her t-shirt and cried.


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

Becky spent the day in her hotel room. She decided that, since Charlotte wasn't willing to talk to her, avoiding the tall blonde was probably her best option.

Becky spent the day ordering room service and watching romantic comedies on HBO.

The Lass Kicker was partially into a pint of chocolate chip ice cream and "The Wedding Singer" when there was a knock at the door. Becky slugged over to the door and opened it. Carmella stood in the doorway wearing a crop top and leggings and held a paper bag.

Becky sadly smiled. "Hey, Mella."

Carmella smiled and hugged Becky. Both girls then sat on Becky's bed.

Carmella took a look around the room. Empty ice cream containers were littered everywhere. She then noticed that Becky was wearing the same hoodie and sweat pants as yesterday.

"What did you want, Carmella?" Becky asked.

Carmella shrugged. "I just came by to check on you. Me and the girls worry about you, Beck. You've been ignoring everyone and never hang out anymore."

Becky dropped her head and sighed. "I know, I'm just depressed lately."

"It's been two months, Becky." Carmella said.

Becky nodded her head. She knew she couldn't hold onto this forever.

"So to help you forget," Carmella giggled and opened the paper bag. "I brought you a present." She revealed a large bottle of alcohol.

Becky laughed at Carmella's gesture, but took the bottle. "Tequila? You're such a girl."

The next few minutes both girls shared the bottle. It didn't take long before both girls were rolling around on the bed laughing uncontrollably.

"Bu-but her tits are uneven." Becky laughed. "It's like two balloons, but one lost some air."

Becky and Carmella laughed so hard they were crying. Carmella rolled to her back kicking her feet. The bottle was now empty, and both girls were _very_ drunk.

"You're such a light weight, being from Ireland." Carmella giggled.

Becky leaned over and kissed Carmella.

Becky quickly pulled back. "Whoa, I-I didn't mean th-that Carmella." ]

Carmella pulled Becky back to her and kissed her back. Becky entangled her fingers in Carmella's hair. Carmella wrapped her arms around Becky's neck. Becky began kissing Carmella on the neck, making Carmella moan slightly. Becky slid her hand inside Carmella's leggings, Becky was pleased to notice Carmella wasn't wearing underwear.

"Wait, Becky, maybe we shouldn't." Carmella said.

Becky stopped kissing Carmella and gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because you're only doing this because you're hurt... and drunk." Carmella whispered.

Becky removed her hand from Carmella's leggings. Becky sighed. "You're right."

Carmella sat up and hugged Becky. "Maybe we'll try again when you're sober."

Becky laughed with Carmella. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Becky said.

Carmella shook her head. "I like both, actually." She softly pecked Becky on her cheek.

Becky gave Carmella another hug. "I think I'm gonna take a shower." Becky said.

"Thank fucking God." Carmella said.

Becky playfully punched Carmella in the arm. Becky stripped down and entered the bathroom, leaving Carmella to watch the rest of the movie.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, Becky smiled to herself. "You'll be ok." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Beginning

The next morning Becky and Carmella woke up next to each other. Feeling the after effects of the alcohol, Becky wished she had been a little smarter about drinking so much.

Carmella buried her head into a pillow, trying to block out the sunshine. "I feel like dying." She groaned into the pillow.

Becky chuckled, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "You can't, I'll get lonely."

Carmella looked at Becky. "Aww... You're such a girl."

Becky sat up and played with her hands nervously. Carmella gave her a curious look.

"What's up, Becky?" Carmella asked.

Becky shook her head. "It's stupid..."

"Is it about last night?" Carmella asked. Becky nodded her head. Carmella sat up beside Becky. "You were drunk and hurting. It's ok, believe me." Carmella said, showing she meant her words with a gentle smile.

Becky smiled. "Thanks. But it wasn't just because I was drunk..." She paused and nervously chuckled. "But I also like you too."

Carmella tilted her head at Becky. "You do, since when?" She asked.

"Well the last two months you were the only one who cared enough to ask how I was... And you kept buying me ice cream and liquor so that was a huge turn on."

Becky and Carmella shared a laugh. Carmella took Becky's hand in hers. "That's cause I had a crush on you, and was super jealous of Charlotte." She admitted.

Becky smiled at Carmella. Carmella leaned over and gently kissed Becky.

Becky let out a quiet laugh. "So, are we a thing now?"

Carmella smirked. "I'm down if you are."

"I am." Becky said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Compromise

Becky Lynch sat in the women's locker room talking strategy with Carmella and Naomi. The trio had an upcoming triple threat match for the Women's championship later that night on SmackDown.

Becky laced up her boots. "Instead of the double suplex Naomi could do a double Rear View?" Becky suggested.

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah, I could. But then how does the match end?"

"I roll you up and put my feet on the ropes." Carmella said.

"Oh, right. That's a good idea." Naomi said.

The locker room door opened and Charlotte entered. Carmella finished putting on her ring gear and waved at Charlotte; Charlotte smiled back at Carmella.

Becky stood up and bounced on her toes. "Ok, I'm gonna get warmed up." She turned to Carmella. "I'll see you guys out there." She kissed Carmella goodbye and waved to Naomi.

After Becky left, Charlotte approached Naomi and Carmella. "What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"What?" Naomi and Carmella asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in disgust. "Becky just kissed you." She said to Carmella.

Carmella giggled, twirling her hair with her finger. "I know, she always kisses me goodbye."

Charlotte sarcastically scoffed. "So, are you two like dating or something?"

Carmella shrugged and giggled.

"It's just unnecessary." Charlotte said.

Carmella stood up. "Why? Cause you screwed up with her and you're jealous now?"

Charlotte laughed. "Like I want anything to do with that ho."

Naomi rolled her eyes at Charlotte. "Girl, you gotta chill out. Who cares if they're dating? It ain't hurting nobody."

"Whatever," Charlotte said. "I just don't you dykes faggin' up the locker room."

Naomi's eyes went wide as she gasped in shock.

Carmella's face went red with rage. "The fuck did you just call me, bitch?"

Charlotte laughed at Carmella. "I called you a dy-"

Charlotte didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Carmella shoved her into a locker the proceeded to slap Charlotte multiple times in the head. Naomi pulled Carmella off Charlotte, who was holding her head in pain.

"I'll kick your fucking ass, bitch!" Carmella screamed.

Naomi struggled to keep her back. Charlotte carefully stood up and left the locker room.

* * *

Becky, Naomi, and Carmella waited backstage. Their match was starting after the commercial break.

"Excuse me, girls?" Shane McMahon said, approaching the trio.

"Hey, Shane." The girls said.

"Carmella I need to ask you something." Shane had a serious tone in his voice. "Did you attack Charlotte in the locker room before?"

Becky gave Shane a confused look. Naomi and Carmella dropped their heads. Becky glanced over at Carmella and noticed the guilty look on her face.

"Y-yeah I did." Carmella mumbled.

Shane groaned, frustrated.

"But only because she called me a dyke and a fag." Carmella stated.

Becky's eyes went wide with rage. "She did what?"

"Regardless of what was said," Shane said. "You can't be fighting with the other Superstars."

Carmella glanced up at Shane. "I know, I just got hot headed, ya know?" She said.

Shane gave Carmella a sad look. "Unfortunately, because of the situation." Shane paused, shaking his head. "I'm changing the ending of the match. Instead of Carmella winning the title, Naomi is going to retain."

"What!" Carmella screamed.

Becky turned Shane towards her. "You can't do this to her! It isn't fair!" Becky pleaded with Shane.

"I'm not saying Charlotte won't be punished also. I'm just saying both of you need to learn not to fight with each other." Shane turned to walk away but paused. "I'm sorry." He said, waking away.

Carmella feel to the floor crying uncontrollably. "This was going to be my big moment! And now because of that bitch I can't have it!" She screamed.

Becky knelt down and held Carmella. Carmella shook in Becky's arms still crying.

"I'm sorry, Mella. I'm so sorry." Becky whispered in Carmella's ear.

 **AFTER SMACKDOWN**

Becky and Carmella showered and changed into street clothes. Becky wore a white tank top and blue jeans, while Carmella wore a hoodie, jeans, and her usual snapback. Becky and Carmella were almost out of the arena, when they were stopped by Shane again.

"Hey guys, glad I caught you." Shane said. "So listen, I just talked with Charlotte."

Becky groaned and Carmella dropped her head.

"Good thing is she admitted to the name calling. Which means I have good news for you Carmella."

Carmella picked her head up.

"Your punishment tonight was losing in the title match. Her punishment is going to be losing to you next week... In a number one contenders match."

Becky's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Carmella couldn't believe it. "Wait, seriously?" She asked.

Shane nodded. "So it'll be you versus Naomi at Money in the Bank for the championship." Shane said to Carmella.

Carmella jumped into Becky's arms. "Holy shit, Becks! I'm getting my own title match!" Carmella screamed.

Becky smiled at Shane and mouthed "Thank you" to him. Shane smiled back and left.

Carmella took Becky's face in her hands. "I'm so fucking happy." Carmella kissed Becky. "We need to celebrate!"

Back at the hotel, Becky and Carmella had their own private celebration. Pizza, beer, and cuddling was their idea of a celebration. Becky held Carmella in her arms, her stomach full of pizza and beer.

"I'm so excited, Becky." Carmella bounced in the bed.

Becky laughed. "I'm excited for you, baby."

Carmella gave Becky a big grin before straddling Becky.

Becky smiled. "What're you doin'?" She asked curiously.

Carmella giggled. "I wanna celebrate." She said before pulling off her hoodie.

Becky was surprised to see that Carmella wasn't wearing a bra. "You just aren't a fan of underwear, are ya?"

Carmella smiled and shook her head. Carmella laid across Becky's chest and began kissing her passionately. Becky grabbed Carmella by the hips and kissed her deeply. Carmella sat back up and moved Becky's hands from her hips to her breasts. Becky happily squeezed them gently. Carmella had full, C-cup breasts, they were perfect for Becky. Carmella then kicked off her jeans and pulled Becky's shirt off. Becky giggled at the look of lust on Carmella's face.

"You didn't wear a bra either." Carmella giggled.

Carmella pulled off Becky's jeans and underwear. Carmella started kissing Becky again, while slowly starting to outline Becky's womanhood with her finger. Becky shivered at the sensation that was growing between her legs. Carmella, feeling the wetness form between Becky's legs, snaked her way lower until her lips rested on Becky's sweet spot. Carmella began licking while Becky closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily. Carmella gazed up at her girlfriend, watching her face twitch and chest heave with every flick of her tongue. Becky began to moan slightly, Carmella took that as an opportunity to fully pleasure Becky; she slid two fingers inside Becky. Becky moaned louder, making Carmella quicken her pace. Becky tangled her fingers into Carmella's hair, trying to somehow push Carmella further into her.

"Fuck, I'm coming! Oh fuck yes!" Becky screamed as the love flowed from within her.

Carmella giggled to herself. Becky sat up and pulled Carmella next to her, kissing her aggressively and rubbing in between her legs. Carmella's eyes shut as Becky continued kissing her and rubbing her sweet spot. Carmella moaned loudly, before Becky felt liquid spray into her hand.

Becky smiled. "I didn't know you were a squirter." She said.

Carmella giggled. "You do now." She said, breathlessly.

Becky kissed Carmella some more before taking her into her arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Do Her With Flair

The next week flew by like a rocket; before Carmella knew it, tonight was the night that she'd become number one contender.

Carmella waited nervously in the locker room for her match. Becky was there with her; she couldn't be more excited for Carmella. Carmella wore her usual ring gear, but tonight Becky wore black jeans and a t-shirt that said "Fabulous" on it.

Carmella squealed with excitement. "I just still can't believe it! I'm going to Money in the Bank as number one contender!" She cheered.

Becky beamed a smile at Carmella. "I'm so excited for you, baby." She said, kissing Carmella.

Carmella took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. "Let's go wait in Gorilla." She said.

Carmella led Becky to Gorilla position. Both girls noticed that Charlotte was already there waiting for her entrance. Becky and Carmella both avoided eye contact with Charlotte.

Charlotte, upon noticing Carmella and Becky, scoffed. "I just want you two to know that this is total bullshit." She said.

"You would be winning if you weren't such a bitch." Carmella snapped.

Before Charlotte could respond Carmella's music started.

Carmella squealed with excitement. "Wish me luck, babe." She told Becky.

Carmella ran through the curtain, leaving Becky with Charlotte.

Becky leaned against the wall, still excited for Carmella.

"Do you honestly think that that ho deserves you?" Charlotte asked Becky.

Becky rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Charlotte." She said.

Charlotte got within inches of Becky's face, making Becky press herself against the wall. Charlotte had a strange, lustful look in her eye.

"Because I know you still want me..." Charlotte whispered.

Charlotte shoved her hand down the front of Becky's jeans, making Becky gasp and moan slightly.

"And I want you..." Charlotte whispered. "So fucking bad."

Becky began to respond, but wasn't able to because Charlotte kissed her. Becky closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, making Charlotte moan as well. Charlotte began slowly rubbing Becky's sweet spot, making Becky moan louder.

Charlotte's music played, making her break the kiss.

Charlotte winked at Becky. "See ya later, Lass." She said. Charlotte disappeared behind the curtain.

Becky stood rooted in her spot in absolute disbelief. Obviously Charlotte had feelings for Becky, and judging by the dampness in her panties Becky felt the same.

Becky tried waking herself up, hoping this was another Charlotte dream.

But it wasn't, not this time.

Becky slid down against the wall, resting her head on her knees.

"What're you gonna do, Becks?" She thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16:F A B U L O U S

Becky anxiously waited for the end of Carmella's match. Becky paced around Gorilla not being able to sit still after what happened with Charlotte.

"The Dis-arm-her! Carmella is using Becky's move to beat Charlotte!" The commentators shouted.

Becky looked at the monitor just in time to see Carmella make Charlotte tap using Becky's finisher. The arena went crazy as Carmella's music played. Before Becky knew it Carmella was running at her and diving into her arms.

"I did it, Becky! I'm going to Money in the Bank!" Carmella squealed.

Charlotte then walked through the curtain. Becky eyed Charlotte nervously. Charlotte flashed a devilish grin and seductively licked her lips, making Becky weak in the knees.

Carmella jumped up and down in excitement, regaining Becky's attention.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Carmella giggled. "then I wanna do some celebratin'." Carmella tugged at the zipper of Becky's jeans.

Carmella and Becky made their way to the locker room. Becky was relieved to see Charlotte wasn't there.

Carmella stripped down and kissed Becky. "I'm so excited, babe! I'll be right back ok?" Carmella said.

Becky watched her walk away. Carmella paused and shook her ass, making Becky chuckle.

Just as soon as Carmella disappeared into the shower, arms snaked their way around Becky.

"I thought she'd never leave." Charlotte whispered in Becky's ear.

Charlotte nuzzled Becky's neck, making Becky shiver. Charlotte then slid her hand down the front of Becky's jeans. Charlotte began _to_ slowly rub Becky's sweet spot. Becky pulled away from Charlotte and sat on a bench.

"Yer not makin' sense, Char." Becky exclaimed. "You want nothing to do with me and now you're kissing and finger fuckin' me?"

Charlotte sat beside Becky. "I didn't realize until now how badly I want you." She whispered.

Becky shook her head. "It's too late! I'm with Car-"

Before Becky could finish Charlotte began kissing her aggressively. Becky couldn't help but kiss her backback. Charlotte unzipped Becky's jeans and quickly pulled them off. Charlotte could tell Becky was enjoying herself by the sight of her damp panties.

Before anything could escalate, Carmella walked out of the shower.

"Why are you sitting in your underwear?" Carmella asked Becky.

Becky shrugged. "Why wait for the hotel." She said.

Carmella dropped her towel. "I like the way you think." She said.

Carmella began kissing and groping Becky. Becky nervously searched the room for Charlotte, but she was nowhere to be found. Becky then noticed Carmella was kneeling in front of her rapidly licking her sweet spot. Being worked up by Charlotte, Becky didn't last very long and soon released herself on Carmella.

"Damn, Becks, did you miss me or something?" Carmella giggled.

Becky blushed. "I guess so." She said.

Carmella then led Becky's hand to her special place. Becky started to quickly finger Carmella.

"Oh, holy fuck you're not holding back." Carmella moaned.

Becky closed her eyes and imagined it was Charlotte she was pleasuring. With every pump of her finger, Becky got faster and faster.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm coming. I'm coming!" Carmella screamed.

Carmella collapsed into Becky's arms. "You should do that more often." Carmella giggled.

Becky hugged Carmella and noticed Charlotte peeking out from behind a locker.

"Hot." Charlotte mouthed at Becky.

Carmella got dressed again and her and Becky headed back to the hotel.

Carmella collapsed on the bed. "I'm number one contender, Becky! I'm so happy." She giggled.

Becky laid next to her girlfriend and kissed her gently.

She had to tell Carmella about Charlotte. She just didn't know how.


	17. Chapter 17: Commitment

You ever have those moments where you're scared to death about telling the truth: failed report card, accidentally scratched your dad's car, have the hots for a girl that you thought didn't want anything to do with you but for some reason once you start dating this other chick she's _suddenly_ interested again? Shit can be complicated, ladies and gentlemen. Becky's situation was pretty fucked; but hopefully, by the grace of an unknown force, Carmella will understand.

Becky and Carmella snuggled in their pyjamas watching movies in Becky's hotel room.

The night felt uneasy; at least it did for Becky. Carmella was completely oblivious to the fact that Charlotte had put "the moves" on Becky. Becky tried telling Carmella several times during the night but to no avail.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Carmella suddenly said, switching off the tv.

Becky furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Carmella rolled her eyes. "You've been acting weird since after SmackDown yesterday." She said.

"I don't know why you think something's wrong." Becky said.

"Becks, I know you. If I can make you come I should be able to tell when something's wrong." Carmella said.

Becky nervously looked away from Carmella.

Carmella crossed her arms. "Ok, now I definitely know something's up." She said.

"Can't we just have sex and forget about it?" Becky said.

Carmella shook her head. "After you tell me why you're acting weird." She said.

Becky's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Carmella tilted her head at Becky. "What is it?" Carmella asked.

"Charlotte kissed me before her match and while you were in the shower yesterday." Becky cried.

Carmella gasped in shock. Becky covered her face and started crying.

"But then she also fingered me before the match and in the locker room." Becky cried.

Carmella began to hyperventilate. "No... No, no, no, no, no." Carmella whispered.

Carmella collapsed on the bed, hiding her face in her t-shirt.

Becky nervously watched Carmella.

"I'm sick of your crybaby fucking bullshit with her!" Carmella snapped. "Everything is always about Charlotte! Well you can't have us both Becky."

Carmella was furious; Becky actually felt fear seeing Carmella like this.

"You decide now!" Carmella screamed. "Me or her?"

Becky shook her head. "Please, Carmella. I love you." Becky whispered.

"Bullshit!" Carmella screamed. "Me or her?"

Becky shook from the crying. "Please stop." She whined.

"Fucking answer me!" Carmella screamed.

Becky suddenly tackled Carmella and began kissing her aggressively. Carmella fought back at first, but soon submitted to Becky.

"Wait, Becky, I need an answer." Carmella pleaded.

Becky kissed Carmella again. "You." Becky whispered.

Carmella pulled Becky on top of her and kissed her with great intensity. Becky slowly undressed herself and Carmella.

Becky leaned into Carmella's ear. "I'm sorry. I love you and only you." Becky whispered.

Becky slid two fingers inside Carmella. Carmella let out a soft moan.

Carmella moaned softly while Becky continued.

"I love you too." Carmella whispered, releasing herself onto Becky.

Becky held Carmella tight. "We're gonna be ok." Becky whispered.


	18. Chapter 18: Cashing In

It was the biggest night of Carmella's career: she had a one on one match with Naomi for the SmackDown Women's Championship.

Carmella paced around the locker room trying to calm her nerves.

Becky smiled at Carmella. "You need to calm down, baby. Yer match doesn't start for another hour." Becky said.

"I can't calm down! I have a huge match later." Carmella exclaimed.

Naomi entered the locker room. "Hey, guys." She said.

Naomi hugged Carmella and Becky and sat beside Becky.

"So I just done talking with Shane." Naomi said. "I got good news and bad news. The good news is our match is still gonna happen."

Carmella tilted her head. "What's the bad news?" She asked.

Naomi chuckled. "I'm losing the title tonight." She said.

Now I don't know if you've ever heard a stack of TNT going off all at once or the horrendously loud sound it makes. Somehow, Carmella managed to be louder than that.

Carmella screamed in happiness and tackled Becky with a million kisses.

Naomi laughed at her two friends.

"I'm winning the title! I'm gonna be champion!" Carmella cheered.

"What?" Charlotte yelled from the doorway.

Naomi, Becky, and Carmella turned to face Charlotte.

"There a problem, girlfriend snatcher?" Carmella snapped.

Charlotte chuckled. "Oh, so you know about that?" She said.

"Damn right, bitch. You better start respecting her boundaries, or I'll break your friggin' legs." Carmella said, standing toe to toe with Charlotte.

" _She_ didn't exactly fight me about it," Charlotte protested. "She practically begged for it."

Carmella was seconds from pounding the shit out of Charlotte, when Becky grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the locker room.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Becky said. "Yer about to win the title, you can't slip up now."

Carmella sat against the wall. "She's such a fucking bitch."

Becky took Carmella's hands and press them against her chest. "Relax." Becky said.

Carmella giggled and squeezed Becky's breasts. "Boobies," Carmella giggled. " _My_ boobies."

Becky nodded. "Yes, beautiful, yours and only yours." She said.

"I'm gonna head to Gorilla," Carmella said. "I'll meet you in the viewing room?"

Becky nodded. "'Course."

A little while later, Becky was watching Carmella's match from Gorilla position; she'd figure she could meet Carmella there.

"Carmella, locking in the Dis-Arm-Her on Naomi!" The commentators shouted.

Naomi tapped out and Carmella jumped up and down.

Becky then started heading down to the ring. The crowd soon noticed her and began cheering.

Becky rolled into the ring and stood face to face with Carmella.

"What are you doingdoing?" Carmella asked.

Becky then wrapped Carmella in a hug. "Yer champion, Mella!" Becky yelled.

Becky and Carmella celebrated in the ring to the roar of the crowd. Both girls made their way backstage.

Shane McMahon was their waiting for them.

"Congratulations Carmella." Shane said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Carmella told Shane.

"Don't thank me, you earned it," Shane said. "I just need you to do a Talking Smack segment after the show, ok?"

Carmella squealed with delight. "I never get to do Talking Smack." She said.

After the show ended, Carmella and Becky waited for Carmella's introduction on Talking Smack.

"Please help me welcome the _new_ SmackDown Women's champion, Carmella." Renee Young said.

Carmella sat across from Renee.

"Carmella, congratulations on winning the SmackDown Women's Championship." Renee exclaimed.

"Thanks, Renee. I just want to thank Shane McMahon for this opportunity. I want to thank James Ellsworth for being the best manager ever. I want to thank my lovely girlfriend, Becky Lynch, for always supporting me..." Carmella stopped when she realized what she was saying.

Renee furrowed her brow. "Your... girlfriend?" She asked.

Carmella nervously chuckled. Becky then ran on to set and sat next to Carmella.

"Oh, here's Becky now." Renee laughed. "Would you like to elaborate on what Carmella just said?"

Becky smiled. "Carmella and I are a couple. I love her very much." Becky chuckled.

"Wow, I had no idea guys," Renee exclaimed. "That's awesome. Carmella is the new champion _and_ she had a supportive girlfriend in Becky Lynch."

"She really is the best." Carmella said, kissing Becky.

After their segment was done, the girls left the set and ran into Shane again.

"I wasn't expecting that." Shane said.

Carmella shrugged. "Felt like a good time to say something." She said.

"Well right," Shane said. "I'm just saying you didn't have to."

Shane said goodbye.

After showering and changing, Becky and Carmella made their way to the hotel room.

"Celebration sex?" Becky giggled.

Carmella collapsed on the bed. "My mom doesn't know I'm bi. So she'll probably be surprised when she watches Talking Smack." She said.

Becky laid beside Carmella. "It won't be a big deal." Becky said.

Carmella faced Becky. "How'd your parents react?" She asked.

"They were fine with it. My mom said she always had a feeling." Becky laughed.

Carmella smiled and kissed Becky. "I love you, Lass." Carmella said.

"I love you too, beautiful." Becky said.

Carmella got up to use the bathroom. Becky got a new text message on her phone.

When Becky opened it, she nearly dropped her phone. The message was a topless picture of Charlotte that read "Come to room 52C."

Becky got up from bed. "Babe, I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'll be right back."

"Ok!" Carmella replied.

Becky then made her way to room 52C.


	19. Chapter 19: Want You to Want Me

Becky cautiously knocked on the door of room 52C. Becky knew what she wanted and hopefully Carmella would understand.

The door cracked open. "Yes?" Charlotte asked.

"I got your message, Char. I think we should talk." Becky said.

Charlotte opened the door a little more, revealing to Becky that she was still naked. Becky moaned at the sight of Charlotte. Becky entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Listen, Char." Becky said.

Charlotte silenced Becky with a sweet kiss. Becky moaned into the kiss, but pulled away from Charlotte.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?" She asked.

Becky shook her head. "I can't be sneaking around with you, Charlotte. That isn't fair to Carmella." Becky said.

Charlotte tried reaching for Becky, but Becky jumped to her feet.

"No!" Becky yelled. "I am sick and tired of your games Charlotte! I've known you fer years, I kiss you and you completely shut me out, then I start dating Carmella and you suddenly want me?"

Charlotte dropped her head.

"I don't get it." Becky said.

"I pushed you away because I was scared of how I felt." Charlotte said. "Then after you started dating Carmella, I realized I was jealous..."

Charlotte gazed into Becky's eyes.

"I realized I was in love with you." Charlotte whispered.

Becky shook her head. "You had yer chance Charlotte." Becky said. "But right now I'm happy with Carmella. I love her and she loves me. I don't know if we're forever but I'd like to find out."

Charlotte's eyes began to water. "What if you split," She said. "can we have another chance?"

Becky shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." Becky said, walking out the door.

Becky turned back to Charlotte. "Goodbye, Nature Girl." Becky said, shutting the door.

"Goodbye, Lass." Charlotte whispered to no one.

Becky made her way back to her hotel room. Carmella was sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Hey babe, I thought you were getting food." Carmella said.

Becky dove on the bed and kissed Carmella. Becky hugged Carmella tight.

"Is everything ok, baby?" Carmella asked.

Becky kissed Carmella on the cheek. "Everything is perfect," Becky whisperd. "just like you."

Carmella giggled and kissed Becky.

 **15** **Years Later**

Becky just got done with her morning workout and was on her way to the coffee shop. Becky was now forty three years old but still couldn't stay away from the gym.

Becky waited in line, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lass." Charlotte said.

Becky turned and gasped in shock. Becky immediately hugged Charlotte. Becky bought her and Charlotte coffees and they sat at a table.

"We have _a lot_ of catching up to do," Charlotte said. "How's Carmella? I heard you two got married!"

Becky gave Charlotte a sad smile. "Yeah, we got married in Hawaii, as girly as that sounds. Then we moved to Miami shortly after we retired."

Charlotte smiled. "Did you have kids? Like, adopt obviously." She said.

Becky nodded. "We have two sons: Marcus and Steven, we adopted them when they were about seven. They're actually training to be wrestlers. Then there's Amelia, who we adopted as a baby, but she's still a baby." Becky said.

"How's Carmella?" Charlotte asked.

Becky smiled. "She's doin' fine. Lovin' life with the boys and our baby girl."

"I'm glad to hear it." Charlotte said.

Becky smiled. "What about you? Any kids? Married?"

Charlotte shook her head. "None of the above. I just never found the right person after y..." Charlotte paused. "I'm not confessing my undying love for you, Becky, I just never got over you."

Becky chuckled. "I always had a special place in my heart for you. Carmella is the love of my life. But like I said, it's hard to get over your first love."

Charlotte laughed. "I hope I don't overstep any boundaries, but I can take you to dinner." Charlotte said.

Becky smiled. "I'd like that." She said.


End file.
